


Iron

by Aniimone



Series: Metal [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/Aniimone
Summary: When Naruto's long-lost and presumed dead father calls and asks to meet him, Naruto is conflicted. How should he go about telling his parents that their 26-year-old son is a former assassin masquerading as an undergraduate nursing student dating a Japanese guy from a notorious crime family in a similar position?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! The final installment... I'm finally introducing Minato and Kushina and their relationship with Sasuke's parents, so stay tuned! (And go read this series from the beginning or else nothing's going to make sense.)

“Wait, so you and mom left me at that orphanage because you were both in the army and were about to be deployed, then went MIA for twenty-five years, and only _just_ got ahold of the technology to find me?!” Naruto summarizes his dad’s story.

“Yes. You really didn’t make it easy. It was like you disappeared once you turned twelve,” Minato replies.

“Because I was adopted by a _gangster_ and raised to become his _successor_!” Naruto yells into his phone.

“Wow,” Minato says. “I’m… so sorry, Naruto. Your mother and I would love to see you again, is there some way we can--”

“I live in Washington, D.C. 2324 41st, apartment 209. Call me before you get here,” Naruto snaps.

Then he hangs up. He takes the drink and hesitates for a moment, then adds a little more whiskey. He takes it into his living room and sits down on the couch with a sigh. He picks up his phone again and calls Sasuke. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke doesn't answer.

“Hey, Sasuke. I hope you’re feeling alright. I, um, just got a call from my dad. Crazy, right? Anyway, he and my mom want to meet me, and I really hope you’re doing well enough by the time they show up for them to meet you, too. If not, I’ll take them to see you. So, call me when you can, -ttebayo. I kind of snapped at him earlier, and I just want your opinion on what I did. I hope I didn’t mess up too much. Just… call me back, alright? Bye.”

Naruto ends the message and puts his phone on his coffee table. He leans back, covers his face with his free hand, and groans. Then he stares up at his ceiling.

So his parents are alive. Naruto hopes they don’t get upset with him for what he has done. He hopes they don’t reject him. A million thoughts and fears are whirring through his mind by the time his phone rings again, catching him off guard and making him jump. He checks the caller ID and answers when he sees that it’s Sasuke.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, I got your message,” Sasuke replies.

He sounds tired and dehydrated.

“Are you doing okay? You don’t need to talk to me right now if you don’t want to,” Naruto says gently.

“Shut up, usuratonkachi, of course I want to talk to you. What happened with your dad?” Sasuke asks.

“Okay. You know I was put in an orphanage when I was a baby, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, this whole time, I thought my parents were dead, or that they didn’t want me. It turns out they were in the army and had me about a year before they were deployed together. They went MIA in the wilderness and got out after twenty-five years.”

Sasuke hums his acknowledgment.

“My dad said he and my mom want to meet me, but I was angry at them for abandoning me, stressed because you’re in the hospital, upset because it took them so long to contact me, and scared of what they’ll think of me. So I snapped at him. I gave him my address and hung up,” Naruto says.

“What exactly happened?” Sasuke asks.

“He said it wasn’t easy to track me down and I told him I was adopted by a gangster and raised to be his successor. He started to hit me with the pity train so I cut him off and gave him my address.”

“Then you hung up,” Sasuke assumes.

“Yeah.”

Sasuke stays quiet for a moment.

“I don’t think your reaction was unreasonable, but maybe you have more in common with your parents than you realize. If they went to war, they probably somewhat understand what your life has been like. Show them the folder, if you think they are ready to see it. They’ll try to apologize and they will feel guilty, but if you don’t want them to, tell them. I’ll get out of here as soon as I can, so I can try to be with you when you tell them. If you want me to, that is,” Sasuke tells him.

“Of course I want you to, Sasuke, but don’t push yourself. I told him to call me before he shows up. I’ll let you know if he does, dattebayo,” Naruto assures him.

“Alright,” Sasuke responds. “If your parents are really interested in seeing you, they won’t let what you did deter them. So don’t lose hope.”

“Okay. Thanks, bastard.”

“You’re welcome, usuratonkachi. By the way, I’m happy to pay your medical bills. After everything you’ve done for me, it’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you, Sasuke. That would be a lifesaver,” Naruto tells him.

Sasuke chuckles and it turns into a cough. 

“Hey, get some rest and take care of yourself, alright?” Naruto says worriedly. 

“Shut up, dobe. I love you.”

“I love you too, now go to sleep. Goodbye,” Naruto tells him. 

“Hmph. Alright, bye. Call me if anything comes up,” Sasuke replies. 

“Don't worry, I will. Alright, bye.”

“Bye.”

~+~+~+~+~

Naruto doesn’t hear back from his parents for a few days. He finally gets another call during lunch. He fumbles with his phone and answers it eagerly, some of his friends giving him curious looks.

“Hello?”

“Naruto. Your mother and I are able to book a flight to see you if that’s what you want us to do. But if you have no interest in meeting us, we can--”

“No! I definitely want to meet you, dattebayo!” Naruto replies enthusiastically, drawing more of his friends’ curious gazes.

“Really? That’s a relief,” Minato laughs. “You’re definitely your mother’s son. She says something similar to your ‘dattebayo’.”

“Awesome,” Naruto replies, grinning. “How soon could you guys get here?”

“Well, the flight we were looking at would get into Reagan National around two-thirty, tomorrow afternoon,” Minato says.

“That’s perfect! My fiance gets out of the hospital tomorrow morning, so you guys can meet him too, -ttebayo!”

“Him?” Minato asks.

Naruto freezes.

“Yeah, him. His name is Sasuke. I think you’ll really like him.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why was he in the hospital?” Minato asks.

“Um… Can I tell you that when you get here? It’s… a really long story. Connected to this mercenary gang, and an FBI agent, and that mob boss I told you who adopted me… I’m not entirely sure you want to hear it, actually. I’m not exactly, the uh… ideal son, dattebayo,” Naruto admits nervously.

“Naruto,” Minato says firmly.

“Yes?”

“Your mother and I have waited 26 long years to see you. We’ll take you however you are. I cannot stress this enough. I mentioned that we were in the army, didn’t I? We’ve both done a lot of things we regret in the time we’ve been MIA. So don’t worry, son. We’re just glad we finally get to see you again,” Minato tells him.

“Yeah. Thanks, Dad,” Naruto replies with a sniff, his throat tight.

“That’s your dad?!” Tenten mouths.

Naruto nods, biting his lip to keep himself from crying.

“Okay. Well, see you tomorrow, son. Should we get a taxi from the airport?” Minato asks.

“Uh, yeah, that would be best actually. I have a lecture from noon to one tomorrow,” Naruto replies.

He laughs breathlessly.

“I can’t wait to meet you two,” he admits.

“We’re looking forward to it too,” Minato replies. “Your mother is too nervous to talk to you herself on the phone, but she wants me to tell you she loves you.”

Naruto starts crying and says through his tears, “Thanks. I love her too. Um… see you soon. Bye!”

“Goodbye, Naruto.”

Minato hangs up and Naruto wipes his eyes with his sleeve before he blows his nose on a napkin.

“Your parents are alive?” Lee asks, looking stunned.

“Yeah,” Naruto replies, beaming. “And I get to meet them tomorrow!”

“Dude, that’s amazing,” Kiba tells him.

Naruto nods and sniffs again.

“What are the chances they would come while Sasuke is still in town, too,” Ino says.

“I know,” Naruto laughs. “I’m so happy.”

“You’re crying though,” Choji comments.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Naruto responds, wiping his eyes again.

“Tears are caused by an excess of emotion. Therefore, Naruto is so happy to meet his parents that his emotions are overflowing, and therefore he is crying to compensate,” Shino explains.

“Huh,” Ino replies, tilting her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents and confessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you MidnightEssence, for your continued support!

Naruto picks Sasuke up from the hospital at ten and drops him off at Naruto’s apartment before he goes to class. Afterwards, he goes back home and starts cleaning. He makes a run to the grocery store and sets the folder on the coffee table. He startles when he hears a knock at the door and trips over his own feet on his way to get it. Sasuke smirks at him and Naruto tells him to shut up.

He opens the door and smiles at the couple in the hallway. The man is about Naruto’s height with the same blonde hair, but his is messier and longer. The woman at his side has long red hair and is wearing a green dress. The man has on a blue turtleneck, a dark green vest, and dark jeans. Both of them are smiling a little nervously.

“Dad… Mom…”

Naruto lunges forward and hugs them both as best he can with one arm still wrapped up in a cast. His mother is the first one to pull back. She puts her hands on his shoulders and looks him over, frowning.

“What happened to you?” she asks.

“I’ll tell you when you sit down. Come on in,” Naruto replies.

He asks them to take off their shoes and offers them drinks. They accept his suggestion of tea and step into the main room. Sasuke stands up from the couch when they enter.

“You must be Sasuke,” Minato says, extending his hand. “I’m Minato Namikaze.”

“A pleasure,” Sasuke responds, shaking his hand. Then he turns and shakes Kushina’s. “You must be Kushina Uzumaki.”

She startles for a moment before she smiles and affirms it. Naruto comes in with a plate with four steaming mugs on it, tea bags sticking out of each. He sets it down on the coffee table next to the folder.

“So, uh, have a seat,” he offers, gesturing to the second couch.

His parents sit down and he sits with Sasuke, across from them.

“There is so much we want to ask,” Kushina says.

Naruto chuckles.

“Me too. First things first, though. That folder has every identity I’ve used, every job I’ve taken, every contract I’ve ever signed inside it. It has information on Jiraiya, the man who adopted me. It also has some about the FBI agent Sasuke and I have worked with, who is now apparently dating one of my best friends. There is also everything I know about the two of you inside it,” Naruto tells his parents.

Minato picks up the folder, expression neutral. He opens it, Kushina reading over his shoulder. They start frowning as they read through it.

“You worked for Akatsuki?” Minato asks, looking his son in the eye.

Naruto nods solemnly.

“Sasuke and I got injured about a week ago when we fought the remaining members. Now all of them are either dead or in custody,” he admits.

Sasuke takes his hand, comforting him.

“So you must be Sasuke Uchiha,” Kushina says, looking at Sasuke.

“Yes, how did you--?”

She smiles knowingly and makes eye contact with Minato for a moment. They both look at Sasuke.

“I worked with Fugaku and Mikoto a few times. They were lovely people, and very good at their jobs. How are they doing?” Kushina asks.

Sasuke looks away.

“My older brother killed them when I was twelve,” he admits.

“Oh my,” Minato says.

“Sakura Haruno hired us to take Itachi out almost a year ago. In return, the Japanese and U.S. governments gave us both a full pardon. The job with Akatsuki was hopefully our last,” Naruto tells his parents.

“Naruto, I’m sorry you’ve had to go through all this,” Minato says. “If we had just--”

“Don’t. Please. I don’t need an apology, and I definitely don’t need you to feel guilty. None of what happened to me is your fault. I wish you hadn’t given me up, but I think I can understand that decision,” Naruto claims. “Besides, it’s not like we can go back in time and fix it, so let’s just start from here. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am 26 years old, a former assassin, and a current nursing student under the alias of Naruto Namikaze, age 20. This is my fiance, Sasuke Uchiha, age 26 and a former assassin as well. He uses the alias Sasuke Hatake and is an undergrad law student at the University of Tokyo. He is here until the end of the week.”

Minato and Kushina smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Kushina says. “So how did you two meet?”

They look at each other.

“We uh… Have you ever heard of Orochimaru?” Naruto asks his parents.

“Oh no. Don’t tell me that snake hired you?” Minato retorts.

Naruto laughs sheepishly.

“He hired each of us separately to kill each other. Sasuke figured it out, so we faked our deaths, flew halfway across the world, took new identities, and killed him. We thought that was going to be our last job, so we both applied to college so we could do something good in the world, dattebayo. Two and a half years later, Sakura found us and asked us to kill Itachi,” Naruto explains.

“Oh my god,” Kushina replies. “That bastard deserved it. I’m glad you got him.”

Naruto smiles at her.

“Did you two ever get nicknames? As assassins, I mean?” Minato asks.

“Well, kind of. I got called the Demon Fox sometimes. Sasuke was the Red-Eyed Killer,” Naruto tells them.

“The sharingan,” Minato comments, looking at Sasuke, impressed.

“Yes,” Sasuke replies.

“I’ve only seen it twice and it scared the shit out of me,” Naruto says.

“When?” Sasuke asks.

“That time I tried to wake you up in the Uchiha compound,” Naruto tells him. “The second was when I stole the comforter on Christmas to get you out of bed and you almost stabbed me.”

“Oh, right,” Sasuke replies.

“You what?” Kushina asks, a dangerous edge to her voice.

“I’m not a morning person,” Sasuke tells her.

“Evidently,” Minato replies. “So, you two are engaged. Is that another crazy story, or…”

“Actually, that was really cliche. He took me to this fancy restaurant in his dumb sports car and proposed before we got the check,” Naruto recounts.

“It was _classy_ , usuratonkachi. Not like you would understand anything like that,” Sasuke says stuffily, turning his nose up.

“Well, looks like someone’s as much of a smartass as ever, despite _losing your fucking arm_ ,” Naruto retorts.

Sasuke smirks.

“They did let me out. I assume that means I’m well enough to talk,” he says.

“Bastard,” Naruto growls.

“Dobe.”

“So Sasuke, are you Japanese?” Minato interrupts, drawing their attention again.

Sasuke nods.

“Do you have any living relatives who you know?” Kushina asks, apparently delighted by the insults to her son.

“Not anymore. Itachi was the last. Obito Uchiha is still out there, or so I’ve heard, but I have no connection to him. He has had no interest in illegal activities,” Sasuke tells them.

“Interesting,” Minato says. “Earlier Naruto mentioned that you are attending the University of Tokyo. Do you live in Japan?”

“Yes, I have an apartment in Tokyo. After I graduate, I would like to move to the states and join a law practice,” Sasuke states.

“You could move in with me, if you want,” Naruto suggests.

Sasuke looks at him and Naruto continues.

“I mean, I’m sick of you being so far away. And we’re engaged already,” he adds.

“Alright,” Sasuke replies.

Naruto grins.

“Great.”

“You have an interesting dynamic,” Minato comments.

They look at him again.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asks.

“Well, you both seem very different in personality, but very similar at the same time,” he tells them.

Kushina nods her agreement.

“It’s almost like yin and yang,” she says, tilting her head with a fond smile.

Naruto chuckles.

“I guess you’re right,” he admits.

“So, which one of you is… more dominant?” Kushina asks, smiling slyly.

Naruto chokes on the sip of tea he had just taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter break at last but my family's hosting so I still don't get to relax. I'm beginning to wonder how I will act when I am no longer under constant stress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

Naruto drives Sasuke and his parents to the airport on the same day. He hugs his parents goodbye and gives Sasuke a kiss.

“Hey, visit whenever you want to, dattebayo,” Naruto tells his parents.

“Of course,” Minato replies. “Good luck in college.

“Thanks,” Naruto laughs.

“I’ll call you when I land,” Sasuke says.

Naruto nods and thanks him.

Once all of them are in the security line, Naruto leaves the airport. He drives back to the school and heads to class.

~+~+~+~+~

“So how were your parents?” Ino asks at lunch.

“Oh man, they were awesome, -ttebayo,” he replies.

“Do you resent them at all?” Shino asks.

Naruto shrugs.

“We can’t go back in time, and to someone like me, grudges are pretty pointless. Half the time the person you held one against is just going to die in a few years anyway. Or you might. My point is, life is short. Why spend it being unhappy with other people?”

Shino looks away uncomfortably.

“Are you going to see them again?” Lee asks.

“Yeah, I think so. They said they live in Canada right now. I’m really happy I got to meet them, dattebayo,” Naruto says.

“Yeah, I bet,” Kiba replies.

“Something has been on my mind,” Neji admits. “Sasuke is rich, right?”

“Yeah, how could you tell?” Naruto asks.

Naji gives him a look.

“He wears designer clothes and always looks well-kept. There is also the fact that his sword was high-quality, and he seemed slightly disgusted every time you pulled up in your Corolla. Not to mention how many things he paid for,” Shikamaru points out, sounding as bored as usual.

“Jeez, okay Sherlock,” Naruto replies. “Yeah, he’s a millionaire, so what?”

“He’s a millionaire?!” Lee exclaims.

Naruto mumbles something about rich kids and pretentious bastards.

“How did he come into that kind of money?” Neji asks. “Speaking solely as the son of a rich family myself.”

“His clan was pretty loaded. He inherited half of what his parents had, and I think he got some more after Itachi passed. Well, anyway, you get the picture,” Naruto tells his friends.

“So, it had nothing to do with the contracts?” Neji asks.

“What-- oh. Yeah, I guess it did have a lot to do with that. I mean, he had more jobs than I did, and he had been in the business since he was twelve. Factor in an average of about 50 grand per job, say you get about five to seven contracts a year, that kind of cash builds up,” Naruto replies. “Of course, he split it into different accounts so no one got suspicious. You can’t have that much money in one account without people getting suspicious, especially if you don’t disclose your career.”

“You know a lot about this,” Hinata comments.

“Of course I do, I had to do the same shit. On a smaller scale since I wasn’t working as long as him and my reputation wasn’t as big, of course. Not to mention the fact that a portion out of every job I got ended up going to Akatsuki,” Naruto says. “That’s part of the problem with working for a gang. Although, when I did go on a job, I usually got about 65k per kill. Even if 10% went to Akatsuki, I wasn’t poor, -ttebayo,” Naruto tells them.

“So what happened to all that money?” Kiba asks.

Naruto laughs.

“Have you seen how much we're paying for tuition and textbooks? Besides, every job has its costs. You’re lucky if it’s not your life.”

“Right,” Ino responds.

“Remind me to never get involved in the black market,” Kiba mutters.

Naruto laughs.

“Ino’s girlfriend would have to arrest you then,” he says.

“True,” Ino replies. “Turns out dating an FBI agent has its downsides. Such as not being able to do illegal activities.”

“What would you even do, steal from Sephora?” Naruto asks.

“That’s amateur, even you should know that,” she retorts.

“Oh, even me? The hitman?” He laughs.

“Exactly. You know, I could probably tell her to arrest you if I wanted to,” Ino tells him.

“She almost has. Twice,” Naruto admits.

Now it’s Ino’s turn to laugh.

“Why didn’t she?”

“Well the first time I faked my death before she got a chance, and the second time I had the option of helping to take out Itachi Uchiha for a full pardon, so that really wasn’t a hard choice to make, -ttebayo.”

Naruto’s friends chuckle.

Sasuke and Naruto finish their degrees without any extra complications. Sasuke moves to the U.S. and finishes Law school in D.C. Once Naruto gets out of med school and Sasuke passes his bar exam, they start planning their wedding. Sasuke pays for Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo to fly to D.C. Naruto invites his parents and all of his friends, including Sakura.

On the day of the wedding, Naruto is still slightly hungover from his bachelor’s night with Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee (who got them kicked out of the bar), and Neji. Sasuke is fine, but Naruto wears sunglasses to hide his bloodshot and tired eyes. He claims the sun is too bright, but Sasuke gives him a knowing look. They exchange their vows and the rings. Sasuke dips Naruto when they kiss to whoops and cheers from their friends. As the walk down the aisle arm-in-arm, their friends throw birdseed and the photographer takes photos. Both of them decided to wear tuxedos. Naruto’s is white with a red rose, and Sasuke has a black tux with a dyed blue and white rose. They eat dinner and party until three am. Afterwards, they fall into bed together in their hotel room and are even more mind-blown than their first time together.

There are no more threats, no more danger, no more deaths, and both of them are much happier for it.


End file.
